Opacities in the vitreous of an eye, such as “floaters” can vary in severity from little or no reduction in vision, to bothersome, to high reduction in visual function. It is desirable to be able to quantify a level of severity of visual obstruction within a patient's eye and proceed with a level of treatment to match the condition.